


26 Minutes

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Domhnall Gleeson [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domhnall's got just under half an hour before he's needed back on set; the things you can do with 26 minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Minutes

Your breath hitches as you feel Domhnall tug your jeans down, leaning over you on the couch. This was risky, anyone could walk in at any second – and he was due back on set in just under half an hour.  
  
But you weren’t complaining.  
  
You lay there, moaning softly as Domhnall thumbs your clit through your panties, your gusset getting damper by the second. His other hand is tight on your left thigh, squeezing tightly, applying just enough pressure to make you squirm under his hold.  
  
His head dips down to press his tongue against your clit through the gusset of your underwear, and your breathing hitches. A soft whimper escapes your throat, and your hand clenches in his hair.  
  
Domhnall leaned up and starts pressing your lips together, hands moving to start working on tugging your panties down. They slip over the globes of your arse and you realise you can faintly taste yourself on his tongue.  
  
He sits up, tugging your panties fully off and then kisses up your leg, stopping on your thighs to suck and nip along them. Each teasing movement has a whimper escaping your lips, has your thighs quivering under his teasing touch. You can feel him smirk against your leg, and you can’t help but arch up slightly.  
  
His hands slide up your sides, connecting beneath your back to hold you up, and he leans forward, carefully grinding his clothed erection against your wet cunt.  
  
You whimper and Domhnall leans down for yet another kiss before he pulls back up, kissing down your stomach and across your hips.  
  
You take a breath, thighs quivering as you wait for his lips or tongue against you, whimpering at the loss of contact altogether, when suddenly, his tongue is pressing through your folds, licking delicate circles around your clit.  
  
You look down to watch him, and it feels like his eyes are staring straight into your soul. You can’t breathe and have to look away as he flicks his tongue over the nub of your clit. You cry out weakly, before you bite down on your lips.  
  
A finger sinks deep into your wet heat, and you gasp out, wriggling on Domhnall’s finger. You can _feel_ him smirking against your lips as his tongue flicks through again before he starts paying more and more attention to you clit, pressing his tongue hard against it.  
  
“D-Domhnall...”  
  
A second finger sinks second-knuckle deep into you, and he starts thrusting them in and out, pressing them deeper as he starts scissoring them.  
  
You bite so hard into your lips you can taste blood.  
  
The pressure of his tongue on your clit is gone and you whimper for a second, before you cry out, feeling his tongue pressing into you, licking at the juices that are dripping down you. His tongue slips between his open fingers, pressing in deep, and he makes a soft moan of content; it’s his little way of telling you, _delicious_ ¸ and it makes you blush dark.  
  
You can feel the heat curling around your stomach, and you have to take a few breaths. Your toes clench and your thighs tighten, and you can’t help but press down against his face.  
  
His fingers slip from you, and his tongue fills you up properly. His hands wrap around your thighs and hold you close to him.  
  
Staring down into his eyes, you can see he’s begging; _let me taste you, cum for me_ , and it’s all you need to see before the heat becomes too much and you’re seeing white, biting through your bottom lip in an attempt not to scream his name for the whole set to hear.  
  
The pleasure slowly stops dancing up your spine and the stars clear from your vision.  
  
Domhnall’s tongue is still working away, licking through you, lapping up every drop of your juices.  
  
“You’ve been eating a lot of strawberries...”  
  
You blush and sit up, smiling weakly.  
  
He smiles back at you and stands, moving to the dressing table to wipe his chin with some tissue. You glance at the wet spot on the front of his jeans from where he ground his hips against yours, and he’s quick to go and change into the same pair of jeans.  
  
There’s a knock on the door and you jump, quickly wrapping the blanket from the back of the couch around yourself.  
  
“Mr. Gleeson, you’re needed back on set!”  
  
“I’ll be right there.”  
  
He winks at you, and takes a long drag of water from his bottle before he moves back to the couch. He presses a kiss to your lips, and then he’s gone, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Smiling softly, you settle down under the blanket, and let your satisfied exhaustion send you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr told me to imagine Domhnall eating me out and I ended up Sinning™


End file.
